Fred 3: Camp Fred
| music = Louie Schultz | cinematography = Brandon Mastrippolito | editing = Andrey Ragozin | studio = Derf Films | distributor = Lionsgate | released = | runtime = 81 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Fred 3: Camp Fred is a 2012 television comedy film directed by Jonathan Judge. It is the third film in the Fred film series, following Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred. Released on July 28, 2012, the film stars Lucas Cruikshank, Tom Arnold, Jake Weary, and John Cena. The film received negative reviews. Plot Following the last day of school, Fred Figglehorn (Lucas Cruikshank) reveals his hopes to attend Camp Superior, a summer camp that is considered a paradise. Fred's dreams are dashed when he learns his mother is sending him to Camp Iwannapeepee, a camp Fred finds horrible. At Iwannapeepee, he meets head counselor Floyd Spunkmeyer (Tom Arnold), and a host of other campers, Magoo (Joey Bragg), Chatter (Matthew Scott Miller), Spoon (Leah Lewis), and Dig (Adrian Kali Turner), and is introduced to Oksana, a beautiful Russian but incompetent camp nurse. At night Fred has disturbing dreams of being at home (with a normal voice) but wakes to find he is still at camp. Fred learns that Camp Iwannapeepee and Camp Superior have been competing in summer camp games for sixty-nine years and that Superior has always won. He also thinks he has unearthed a plot to drug the food of the Iwannapeepee campers, in order for a giant rat to eat their brains in a place called "The Rat's Hole". Avoiding the gruel, Fred instead eats hallucinogenic red berries, and throws up when the others show up. Fred learns that Magoo, Chatter, Spoon, and Dig go to "The Rats Den" because it's a hideout they've had since being in camp. The "drug" that was put in the gruel was super-vitamins, because the gruel is partially bad. When he learns that his arch rival Kevin (Jake Weary) is on the team from Superior, Fred becomes determined to defeat the rival camp. When the competition begins, Camp Iwannapeepee falls behind in the contests. After losing to Camp Superior for the day, everyone is down, and Magoo, Chatter, Spoon, and Dig don't even want to go their hideout (The Rat's Hole). Fred, on the other hand, says that they are losers, but they are good at being the best at the bad and good things they do. When the camps play the next day, Fred and Camp Iwannapeepee win the next contests that come up, much to everyone's surprise. When the singing competition comes up, Kevin and Camp Superior perform a very impressive song-dance routine. When Kevin's cronies say that they should stop Fred, Kevin laughs saying that Fred is horrible at singing (but just in case, Kevin put a big tank of gruel behind the stage to hit Fred with). Fred and Camp Iwannapeepee are nervous at first, but go on stage. Fred starts singing a made-up song of his own called "The Loser Song". It starts making Kevin and the others laugh, but then Fred and the camp perform an impressive song-dance routine of their own, making everyone (except Kevin) cheer. Kevin wants the gruel to hit Fred, but Diesel says it's stuck. Camp Iwannapeepee finally wins The Summer Camp Games and Fred gets off-stage, where Kevin complains saying that "Fred always loses." Diesel's messing with the gruel blaster results in Kevin losing his clothes and being laughed offstage. As the campers leave the camp for summer and prepare to go home, Fred has made some new friends, and his mom has found a new man. Cast * Lucas Cruikshank as Fred Figglehorn; the main protagonist. * Tom Arnold as Floyd Spunkmeyer; the head of Camp Iwannapeepee. * Jake Weary as Kevin; Fred's arch-rival, who attends Camp Superior and the main antagonist. * John Cena as Mr. Figglehorn; Fred's imaginary father, he appears and gives Fred advice. * Carlos Knight as Diesel; Kevin's friend and assistant in spoiler plans, who also attends Camp Superior. * Adam Herschman as Murray; the inept worker of Camp Iwannapeepee. * Joey Bragg as Magoo; a nerdy, reliable kid, and Fred's cabin mate. * Matthew Scott Miller as Chatter; Fred's cabin mate, who never talks until the end of the movie. * Leah Lewis as Spoon; Fred's cabin mate who always eats food, such as gruel. She's the only girl in Fred's cabin. * Adrian Kali Turner as Dig; Fred's cabin mate, who likes to dig holes. * Siobhan Fallon Hogan as Hilda Figglehorn * Adam Riegler as Lawrence; a camper of Camp Iwannapeepee. * Daniella Monet as Bertha; Fred's gothic friend. * Steve Hytner as Camp Superior Counselor; the head counselor of Camp Superior. * Madison Riley as Nurse Oksana; The beautiful but also incompetent nurse at Camp Iwannapeepee Fred and the rest of the boys at camp all had huge crushes on her. She speaks with a Russian accent. Production In December 2011, it was announced that Lucas Cruikshank would be starring as Fred Figglehorn in a live action Nickelodeon series and in a third Fred film. Varsity Pictures and The Collective, who had produced the first film, would be producing the third. Ratings The film's initial American airing, on Nickelodeon on July 28, 2012, was watched by 3.5 million viewers. This was a 39% decline from the 5.7 million viewers, the previous film, Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred premiered with, and ranked eighteenth in top cable programming for the week. Accolades Home media Fred 3: Camp Fred was released on DVD on December 4, 2012. It was also released in a triple pack along with Fred and Fred 2. References External links * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2395219 Camp Fred] at the Internet Movie Database Category:2012 films Category:2012 television films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s teen comedy films Category:American children's comedy films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American films Category:American slapstick comedy films Category:American teen comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on web series Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Summer camps in films